Black Eyes
by GodsAngel1
Summary: a new version of the movie featuring Caleb, Sarah, Chase, Pogue, Kate, Reid, and Tyler.
1. Chapter 1

"This party is crazy," laughed Sarah.

"I no," replied Kate.

"O.K so tell me who's here,"

"Well over there is Aaron and his girlfriend Kira, there both jerks and Aaron treats girls like dirt,"

"O.K." nodded Sarah.

"Oh look there's Chase," said Kate waving at him.

"Chase," said Sarah curious.

"Yea he just moved here about two weeks ago, he's really cool come on," Kate pulled Sarah over to where Chase was.

"Hey Kate, who's your friend," said Chase eying Sarah.

"Chase this is my new room mate Sarah, Sarah this is Chase Collins,"

"Hi," said Chase.

"Hi," smiled Sarah.

"There here," stated Kate. Chase turned and saw who she was referring to. Up ahead were four boys who were walking toward the three.

"Who are they," asked Sarah.

"Well well the Sons of Ipswich," said Chase.

"Kate,"

"Hey baby," she said hugging Pogue. Caleb gazed at Sarah, he smiled and she smiled back.

"Oh Sarah, this is Pogue," said Kate.

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

"Caleb Danvers," said Caleb. "thats Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms,"

"Sarah Wenhem nice to meet you," she said shaking Caleb's hand. Caleb flashed her a smile and she slightly blushed.

"Caleb glad you see you made it,"

"Chase," greeted Caleb.

"How's the family,"

"Fine," said Caleb slightly annoyed.

"Caleb is one of Spencer's best swimmers, not as good as me though," remarked Chase.

"It was only once,"

"Yea man let it go," said Tyler.

"Pogue how about we go dance," suggested Kate as she pulled Pogue away.

"Boys how bout we leave Caleb and Sarah and go see if we can win some money off Aaron and his group," said Reid. Chase glared at Caleb not responding. "Come on man," said Tyler pulling Chase along with him and Reid.

"Sorry about that," said Caleb.

"Its alright," replied Sarah.

"So where are you transferring from,"

"Boston public, I got in here on a scholarship,"

"cool,"

"Hey guys Mike just called and said the cops are on there way everyone bail fast," said the MC.

"Oh great and we just got here," complained Reid.

"Sarah I'm going to go with Pogue." said Kate.

"Alright,"

"You need a ride to the dorms," asked Caleb.

"Yea, I do,"

"I'll take you Sarah, I'm going there anyway," said Chase cutting in.

"oh great, thanks," thanked Sarah. Chase smirked and Caleb gave him an angry look. Reid, Tyler, Caleb, Sarah, and Chase walked over to where Tyler and Chase cars were.

"So I guess I'll see you around," said Caleb.

"Yea definitely," responded Sarah. She gave him one last smile then got into the passengers seat on Chase's acura. Chase winked at Caleb then sped off.

"What a jackass," remarked Reid as he got into Tyler's car.

"Sarah wants you man," Tyler said to Caleb. Caleb smiled.

"Yea and looks like Chase was liking her to," said Reid.

"Shut up Reid." said Tyler driving off.

Caleb sat in class with Pogue next to him and Reid and Tyler were across from them. "Hey look," said Pogue. Caleb looked over to where he was pointing and saw Sarah come in with Kate. Caleb smiled as he saw her but his smile turned upside down when he saw Chase call Sarah over. She and Kate sat with him which was across from where Caleb sat and three rows down.

"Rotten luck Caleb," teased Reid.

"Quit it Reid," said Pogue. All throughout class Caleb's attention was on Sarah. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Her eyes were mesmerizing and her smile was heart stopping. Though he had just met her the previous night he was already attracted to her.

"Dude its obvious you want her so what's stopping you," asked Pogue as they left class.

"He is," answered Caleb. Pogue looked over to where Caleb's gaze was and saw Chase talking with Sarah.

"You want me to get rid of him for you buddy," said Reid.

"No Reid, I told you, no using on other people," he whispered.

"Just one little-"

"No," said Caleb.

"Fine then, be that way. Take care of it yourself,"

"I will," Caleb walked away from them and went over to Chase and Sarah.

"Sarah," he said.

"Hi," she smiled at him.

"Caleb,"

"Chase,"

"I was just on my way to the library, you wanna come," Chase asked Sarah.

"Actually Chase I'm kind of hungry,"

"I'm going home to eat your welcome to join me if you want," mentioned Caleb.

"Really, that be great. Sorry Chase, another time I promise,"

"I'll hold you to that," he told her. Sarah smiled and walked away with Caleb. 'Checkmate,' thought Caleb. He and Sarah went over to his car.

"Thank you," she told him as he opened the door for her. The ride to his house was quiet but relaxing. Caleb watched Sarah as she took in the air that ran through her. She caught his eye and smiled at him.

She was in awe when the arrived at his house. "Wow, this is amazing," she complimented as she gazed at the house.

"Its alright," he said. Inside they were greeted by Caleb's mom, Evelyn.

"Hello," greeted Sarah.

"Hello and who is this beautiful girl here," said Evelyn.

"Mom, this is Sarah, she's new around here," explained Caleb.

"Its nice to meet you my dear,"

"You to Mrs. Danvers," replied Sarah.

"Were you going somewhere mom," asked Caleb.

"I was going into town to get medicine,"

"Mom," whispered Caleb.

"Caleb please, why don't you make Sarah something to eat. I'll be back soon," she told him. She gave Sarah a smile then walked out of the house.

"So...hungry," asked Caleb.

"Starving," replied Sarah. In the kitchen Sarah stood near the table while Caleb made them some pasta.

"So tell me about yourself," she said as they sat down eating.

"Well I'm captain of the swimming team and I'm an only child. I'm very competitive and hard working."

"Hark working, thats good,"

"I'm going to be 18 in a week and that pretty much it."

"Alright," said Sarah satisfied.

"Your turn," said Caleb.

"Well I'm an only child to, my parents live in Massachusetts. I love to read books and travel and I'll be 18 in three months, December 5,"

"What made you want to come to Spencer," he asked her.

"Well the school seemed very interesting plus I wanted to get away from city life and my parents."

"Well what do you think of it,"

"I like the environment here better than my old home," she answered.

"So what are you going to do after you graduate,"

"I'm going to apply for Harvard,"

"So am I,"

"Really, wow thats great,"

"You think so,"

"No..well yes, I mean thats good, you know Harvard's a good school," she said blushing. Caleb smiled and she smiled back.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"So, tell me about lunch with Mr. Danvers," said Kate.

"It was good, I had fun. Caleb's a real sweet guy." said Sarah.

"You know I think he likes you, I always catch him staring at you, even in class,"

"No," said Sarah in disbelief.

"Yes,"

"Really,"

"Yep ask Pogue if you don't believe me," Kate told her. "So anyway tell me about after lunch,"

"Well after lunch he gave me a tour of his house and told me about his family history and about him being the oldest of the "Sons of Ipswich" and then he took me around and showed me the sites then we saw a movie then came back here,"

"Aw how nice for a first date,"

"It wasn't a date,"

"Yea right," said Kate changing.

"It wasn't Kate,"

"Sure what ever you say Sarah," said Kate. Sarah laughed and wrapped her towel around her.

"Be right back I'm going to go take a shower,"

"O.K." Sarah left the room and walked walked down the dark hallway over to the showers. She hung her towel door and stepped inside.

Outside the weather was cold and wet. There were loud noises from the sky and bright lighting was heard all around. Caleb laid in his bed fast asleep. In his dream he was at school walking down the hall of the girls dorms. Up ahead he could see a figure, unfortunately he couldn't make out who it was. He started walking toward the figure then suddenly it disappeared.

When Sarah heard a noise behind her she turned off the shower and grabbed her towel.

"Hello," she spoke. She went out and gazed around. "Is anyone there,"

Caleb heard a female voice near by. He started to walk toward the voice but then he froze. "What the," he couldn't move.

"Hello,"

He looked up and saw Sarah wrapped in a towel. "Sarah," he said. She appeared as is she couldn't see him.

"Is someone there," she said.

"Sarah," said Caleb as he tried to move. She walked forward then stopped right in front of him. She reached out toward him and her hand touched his face. She gasped, then a sound was heard behind her, she turned and Caleb looked up. A large spider stood in front of them. Sarah screamed...

Caleb shot up from his bed breathing heavily. "Sarah,"

He quickly got up and changed. He took his car and sped off over to the dorms. When he got there he ran inside and upstairs to her floor. When he came to her dorm he silently opened the door. He saw Kate asleep in bed but Sarah was no where to be found.

"Caleb," He turned and there she was behind him.

"Hey,"

"Hi, what are you doing here," she asked.

"I...I was worried about you..I'm sorry, the storm just spooked me," he explained.

"Yea me too, I went to take a shower and I kept hearing strange noises,"

"Strange noises," he repeated.

"Its nothing really, probably just the storm or my imagination, I'm still kind of spooked after seeing that movie,"

"Yea, I guess I was to, well I guess I should go, seeing as your alright,"

"O.K." she smiled. Caleb moved out of the way and Sarah went inside. Before she closed the door Caleb asked her, "Would you..like to go out tomorrow, or actually today, later when its daylight," Sarah laughed.

"Sure, I'd like that,"

"Great, so I'll see you later," she nodded.

"Alright, goodnight"

"Actually its good morning," she said. Caleb laughed. "Your right,"

"Bye," Sarah said softly.

"Bye," He smiled then then walked off. Sarah closed the door then changed and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"So did you ask her yet," said Pogue.

"Nope, not yet,"

"You should hurry before Chase beats you to it," added Reid.

"I doubt she'll go with Chase, the guy's a jerk," said Taylor.

"Well speak of the devil, look who's here Caleb." said Pogue. Chase came in with Sarah and Kate. Chase whispered something in Sarah's ear then walked away.

"Kate," Pogue called. She saw them and pulled Sarah over. "Hey guys," she said. Sarah smiled and waved. Caleb smiled back.

"Kate, you know the fall fest is coming up soon," said Pogue.

"Yea, I know babe," she said. Pogue looked at her then at Caleb and Sarah. Kate whispered oh, finally catching on.

"What's the fall fest," asked Sarah.

"School Dance, we have one every year," answered Caleb.

"Sounds fun,"

"Yea, for those who have dates," said Reid.

"It be fun for Caleb if he had a date," remarked Tyler.

"Yea, it be no fun if older bro Caleb didn't have a date," added Reid.

"Are you going with anyone Sarah," asked Tyler.

"No, no one's asked me,"

"What about you Caleb are you going," asked Kate.

"Uh...I'm not sure yet, maybe," he told them as he looked at Sarah.

"Hey, you girls hungry," said Pogue.

"Yea, a little, I'll just eat off your plate," replied Kate.

"What about you Sarah,"

"Anythings fine,"

"Come on Caleb," said Pogue. They went over to the counter and ordered three burgers, fries, and drinks. "When are you gonna ask her man,"

"Soon," he said.

"Soon, I hope soon means in the next five minutes,"

"Hey boys," said Chase. Pogue and Caleb didn't answer.

"Oh the silent treatment huh,"

"What do you want Chase," asked Caleb.

"Just my food," he replied as he he got his food from Nicky. "And your powers," he whispered. Caleb's eyes widened.

"What,"

"I didn't say anything," said Chase. Pogue looked at Caleb as he watched Chase go over to Sarah and sit next to her.

"Hey what's wrong,"

"He said he wanted my powers,"

"When,"

"Just now,"

"I didn't hear anything, are you sure,"

"I'm positive," said Caleb.

"Here you boys go," said Nicky giving them their food. Pogue paid him and the boys took the food and went back to the girls.

"Thanks," said Sarah to Caleb, who sat on her right side.

"Her Pogue, you up for a game of foosball," asked Chase.

"Not right now man,"

"Not even for a hundred," said Chase holding up the folded hundred dollar bill.

"You're on," he said getting up. Kate got up and went with them leaving Caleb with Sarah.

"So, are you thinking of going to the Fall Fest," he asked her.

"Yea, if someone asks me,"

"You know that also happens to be my birthday,"

"Really,"

"Yes," he said. Sarah smiled and he smiled back.

"So how come your not going to the dance," she asked him.

"Well I haven't found anyone that I want to go with yet,"

"Oh,"

"So what are you doing Friday,"

"Um, nothing,"

"Do you want to go to the Fall Fest with me," Sarah laughed and Caleb smiled.

"Alright," she replied.

After Nicky's Caleb drove Sarah back to the dorms. "I had a great time tonight," she told him.

"Me to," he said. Their eyes met and Caleb slowly leaned in and kissed her. Sarah returned the kiss. She pulled back and smiled. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow," she nodded. She have him a quick kiss then left the car. Caleb watched her go inside then drove off.

"He asked you to the dance, finally," said Kate. Both girls laughed. "I don't even know what I'm going to wear," exclaimed Sarah.

"Don't worry we'll go shopping," told Kate. There was a knock on the door. Sarah opened it and saw Chase.

"Hi,"

"Hey, can I talk to you," he asked.

"Yea, sure," She went out and closed the door. "What's up,"

"The fall fest is coming up and I want you to go with me,"

"Oh Chase, Caleb already asked me and I said yes,"

"Oh, no problem,"

"I'm really sorry,"

"Sarah its fine, you have nothing to be sorry about, I'll see you later,"

"Yea,"

"O.K," he kissed her cheek then walked away. When Sarah opening up the door Kate was behind it.

"He asked you to the dance,"

"You were ease dropping," she said.

"Yea, but oh my god, poor Chase,"

"I know, but maybe he'll find someone to go with,"

"Maybe," said Kate.

"Come on lets get some sleep, I'm tired," said Sarah. They both got into bed and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey man what's up," said Pogue as he met Caleb at his house along with Reid and Tyler.

"Something is wrong," replied Caleb.

"What," asked Tyler.

"I keep feeling someone use. I don't know who it is but I can sense them,"

"You think its Chase," asked Pogue.

"Chase," said Reid.

"I'm thinking its a possibility. At Nicky's he said he wanted my powers. Pogue didn't hear him but I did, loud and clear." explained Caleb.

"O.K. So what do you wanna do," said Tyler.

"Just lay low, I need to no more about him first,"

"What if he is the fifth son, then what," mentioned Reid.

"I don't know, just keep your eyes open, don't let him know we're on to him," said Caleb. All three nodded in agreement. "And keep a close watch on the girls,"

"The girls," said Pogue.

"Yea, Chase is somehow always around them, mostly Sarah, so just keep a close watch on them,"

"Are you sure this isn't just about Sarah," mentioned Reid.

"What are you saying,"

"I'm saying that maybe you just accusing him of being the fifth brother because you don't want him around Sarah,"

"That's crazy,"

"Is it, can you honestly say you weren't jealous when ever he and Sarah were together,"

"I don't have to listen to this," said Caleb.

"And I don't have to do what you say. And I won't unless I see some actually proof," Reid stood up from his seat and walked back up to the house.

"God dammit Reid,"

"Just leave him alone, he'll come around," said Tyler.

* * *

Kate laid in bed sleeping peacefully. She turned to her side and yawned. A small spider dropped down on her pillow and crawled over to her face and bit into her flesh. She flinched and tuned on her back. Once she felt its little legs crawling up her arm she woke up in a flash. When she saw the spider she quickly grabbed the nearest object and hit it. The spider landed on the floor and laid unmoved.

The room went completely silent. Kate looked down at the spider to make sure it was dead. It didn't move. She got out of bed and went to get a tissue from the bathroom but when she came back the spider was gone.

"What the..."

She then heard a noise coming from the hallway. She opened the door and peeked outside. Nothing. She closed the door. She moved to go back to bed when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Are you serious," she said irritated. She opened the door to see who it was but was greeted by no one.

"Hello," she called out. She walked out into the hallway leaving the door slightly open. "Hello," she called out again. Still nothing. 'What the hell is going on,' she thought. When she saw no one she decided to go back to the room. As she turned to walk back she stopped when she saw a guy dressed in all black standing next to her dorm room.

"Who are you," she said. He didn't answer her. He lifted his head so she could see his dark black eyes. She gasped and stepped back. Spiders started coming from all directions all headed towards her. Kate screamed and ran as fast as she could. She ran down the stairs trying to escape the spiders. She ran until she came to the front doors but it was locked.

"No," she pounded on the door yelling for someone to help her. The figure and the spiders were closely moving in on her. Kate turned and faced and him and screamed.

That scream is what woke Sarah up. She turned to the side to Kate and noticed that she wasn't in bed. She also noticed that the door was slightly ajar. "Kate,"

Sarah got out of bed and left the room in search of Kate. She wasn't in the bathroom, or the hallway. 'Where are she,' Sarah wondered. She walked all the way downstairs until she came to where the front doors were. There was still no sight of her. It was then that Sarah noticed something, or rather someone leaning against the wall in the far corner.

"Kate...is that you," said Sarah. She took a few steps closer to the person. "Kate," she said again. "Come on Kate, lets go back to the room," The figure was still silent.

Sarah stopped when she was right behind the person she thought was Kate. "Kate, what's wrong," she reached out and touched her shoulder. The figure turned and when Sarah saw that it wasn't Kate she screamed.

* * *

"Sarah...Sarah...Sarah can you here me,"

'Where am I,' Sarah wondered. It was very bright and she could barely see. She heard voices calling her name over and over but she didn't recognize any of them.

"Sarah, its me Caleb,"

"Caleb," she whispered.

Caleb stood by her holding her hand. Sarah focused on her surroundings and finally saw Caleb's face looking down at her with concern. She quickly sat up.

"Easy," he said.

"What...where,"

"Its alright, your safe," he told her. It was then that Sarah noticed that she was at his house. She looked around her and saw his mother coming in from the kitchen with a small glass of water.

"How are you feeling," Caleb asked.

"Kate, where's Kate," she said worried.

"She's at the hospital...she was badly bitten and bruised,"

"Bitten," Sarah repeated.

"Tell me what happened, what did you see,"

"I saw...I saw...black...his eyes," she said breathing heavily.

"Who's eyes dear," spoke Evelyn. Sarah shook her head not knowing.

"There were spiders all around him," she told them.

"Spiders," said Caleb. Sarah nodded. Caleb stood up and looked at his mother. Evelyn looked at Caleb then moved towards Sarah. "Her dear drink this," she gave her the glass of cold water and Sarah drank it down.

"Thank you," Sarah said when she finished. Evelyn smiled and took the glass. She gentle squeezed Sarah's hand then went back to the kitchen.

"Caleb, I know that this wasn't an accident, tell me what's going on," she pleaded.

"Sarah I don't think its best-"

"Tell me why Chase attacked Kate and I," she interrupted.

"What," said Caleb shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

With the sudden news Sarah had just told Caleb, came panic throughout the house. "So Chase is the fifth brother," said Reid.

"We don't know that," protested Caleb.

"Hello, earth to Caleb, he has powers like us and we're about the same age so who else could he be,"

"O.K. hold on let's just take a second and think about this," said Pogue. "Is Sarah absolutely sure it was Chase who attacked her,"

"She's says she's positive it was him," answered Caleb.

"There is a possibility that Chase is the fifth brother," spoke Tyler.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Caleb.

"I say we find the little bastard and kick his ass," said Reid.

"We can't come out too strong, we don't know how powerful he is. Most likely he's already ascended. We can't let him know that we're on to him, we'll have to wait,"

"Wait, you want to wait, oh yea that's great leadership let's wait until he attacks someone else, great plan Caleb,"

"Reid shut up," said Pogue. "Caleb's right, we don't know how strong Chase is, if we seek him out now and fight we'll be the ones getting our asses kicked. So let's just watch him for awhile." Reid turned away unsatisfied but agreed to Pogue's terms. The three boys stayed at Caleb's house along with Sarah and spent the night while Kate resided in the hospital. Sarah was in Caleb's room with him sitting on the bed.

"So, you, Pogue, Reid, and Tyler have powers and you think Chase has those same powers too,"

"Basically,"

"Wow, why didn't you tell me before?" she asked.

"Its not really something you tell. Kate doesn't even know,"

"So you never planned on telling me," she said.

"At first I didn't but after a while I thought about considering telling you," Caleb told her. Sarah took a deep breath and exhaled. "So what are you going to do about Chase?" she asked. Caleb took her hand and smiled. "Don't worry about anything, I'll take care of it," he told her. Sarah was still worried but she smiled back and rested her head on Caleb's shoulder.

The next day things were growing dark around Spencer Academy. One by one, students would be transported to the hospital due to sever spider bits. Within two days nearly twenty-five percent of the school was checked into the hospital. Due to this some parents took their kids out of Spencer and most of the people living in dorms went back home. The school was going through maintenance trying to see if they could figure out the cause of this sudden reaction. While the school was in an uprising Caleb and Pogue managed to check out Chases file from the administrations office. It wasn't hard to get in since there was no security around to guard the area. There they saw that Chase had been adopted and that his real last name was Pope, his mother died when he was young. He turned eighteen on July 14, which also happened to be the day when his adopted parents died.

"A car crash," read Pogue.

"So they died in an accident,"

"If it even was an accident,"

"Why would he kill his own parents?" asked Caleb.

"Well they weren't really his parents anyway," explained Pogue. While those two kept looking through his information Chase walked into his fourth period class, Statistics, which he shared with Sarah. When he walked in he saw her sitting alone looking through book. The bell had just rung and the assignment was on the board so the following ten students began to work.

"Hey Sarah" said Chase as he took a seat next to her. Sarah tensed up but she put on a fake smile and greeted him back. "What's wrong, you seen a bit shaken,"

"It's nothing. I'm just stunned after what happened last night,"

"Oh yea I heard about that, are you alright," he said. Sarah nodded and shifted a bit in her seat.

"Maybe a bit to eat later will calm you down, my treat," offered Chase.

"I made plans," Sarah lied

"With Caleb," Sarah nodded. Chase smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well maybe next time,"

"Yea maybe," said Sarah a little uneasy. She avoided his eyes when he stared at her and tried to seem like she was concentrating on her work. Chase, who was sitting to her right, took her hand in his which caused Sarah to freeze. He held it firmly and smiled at her which made her even more uncomfortable. She nearly jumped out of her seat when he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back to it. She instantly snatched her hand away, grabbed her stuff and moved over to a new seat. Chase smirked and got out his books.

Later Caleb and Pogue met Reid and Tyler by the pool. "Hey did you find anything," said Tyler. "We found a lot," said Pogue. "We'll fill you in later," said Caleb as he saw Chase headed there way.

"What's up boys, ready to swim and see who Spencer's finest freestyler really is Caleb,"

"Let's go," said Caleb excepting his challenge.

"This should be interesting," remarked Reid. The two took their places and Pogue gave the signal.

"Ready...set…go,"

The two jumped in and the race began. It first started with Caleb leading then Chase caught up to him. Caleb, who was determined not to lose, picked up the pace and swam faster so he was just coming up by Chase's shoulder. Chase slowed him pace so the two would be level then his eyes turned black and he looked right at Caleb. Caleb stared at him stunned and in the process ended up crashing into the wall.

When Caleb woke up he was in the nurse's office. Pogue, Tyler, Reid, and Sarah were all there looking down at him. Sarah took his hand and smiled. "Hey," she said amiably. Caleb sat up and looked around. "What happened?"

"Well other people would say that you lost control and crashed into the wall but we think Chase used his power on you," answered Reid.

"Chase, his eyes, his eyes were as black as night,"

"So he did use," said Pogue.

"His power, it was so strong and I didn't even see it coming,"

"Wow, that bad," said Reid.

The nurse came in and the five immediately dropped the subject. She gave Caleb two Tylenols then let him go. After school Caleb drove Sarah to the hospital to go visit Kate. Unfortunately the nurse wasn't letting her go see her friend. "The doctors don't want anyone near the people who are suffering from the condition that your friend has," she told her. Since Caleb and Sarah weren't able to visit Kate they went straight over to the house of Caleb's father. Sarah knew some what about his father from what Evelyn had told her but she never actually met him. When Caleb pulled up to the house she expected him to tell her to wait but instead he asked her to come with him. The inside of the house was pitch black except for a faint light that was in the middle of the stairway. "Don't be afraid," Caleb told her as he took her hand and led her upstairs. Gorman the caretaker was the first Sarah saw. He looked at her with a confused look on his face then turned to Caleb.

"It's ok Gorman," Caleb said. Caleb led Sarah over to a chair where his nearly deceased father sat with tubes all over his body. "Caleb," said his father with a tired voice.

"Father, I want you to meet someone," Caleb told him. He nodded to Sarah and she presented herself before the man in the chair. Caleb's father looked at her and formed what looked like a smile.

"This is Sarah,"

"Sarah," repeated his father. He opened up his fisted hand and Sarah put her hand in his. "So beautiful," he said. Sarah smiled.

After seeing Sarah Caleb's father asked to speak with him alone. Gorman and Sarah left the room and waited downstairs. "Does she know about your powers?"

"Yea,"

"Why did you bring her here?"

"I wanted her to know you. I don't want to keep anything from her," Caleb answered.

"Has your mother seen her?"

"Mom loves her," Caleb told him.

"Yes, she seems like a very nice girl…do you love her,"

"If I didn't I wouldn't of been so open with her about my life. I do love her,"

"Then take good care of her. Don't let what happened to me and your mother happen to you and Sarah,"

"I won't. Remember I'm not like you father," Caleb said.

"I know,"

After the conversation with his father Caleb met Sarah outside by the car. They left the house and from there they went back to Caleb's house. Evelyn was home making dinner for the three. Caleb went into the kitchen to see her while Sarah went upstairs to rest. Evelyn looked at her son over her shoulder and smiled, happy to see him.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"We went to see dad," he told her as got water out of the fridge.

"You took Sarah to meet your father, and you actually talked to him," she said.

"I wanted her to see him,"

"What did he say?"

"He said I should take care of her and not let what happen to you two happen to me and Sarah,"

"He's right, for once," said Evelyn. She turned to her son and smiled at him. Caleb looked at her with a serious look.

"I won't let what happen between you and him happen to us,"

"I know you won't. Your nothing like your father,"

"I know," he replied. Caleb left the kitchen and went upstairs to see Sarah. Evelyn went back to cooking with a single thought on her mind. "Please don't be like your father,"


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at school Caleb rushed to his first period trying to get a seat next to Sarah before Chase could get there. Sarah sat in class watching everyone who came in hoping Caleb would come before she saw Chase. Unfortunately she wasn't so fortunate. Chase walked in and smiled at her hurrying to get the seat next to her.

"Hey Sarah," said Chase as he took the seat to her right. Sarah forced a smile and said hey but avoided his eyes. Caleb finally came in and was frustrated to see Chase next to Sarah. He walked up to their row and sat at the end seat on Sarah's left. He entwined his fingers with hers and she smiled.

Chase looked over at Caleb and smirked while Caleb glared at him holding Sarah's hand tighter. "Caleb," greeted Chase. Caleb continued to stare at him. "No hard feelings about that little race yesterday right," he said. Once again Caleb didn't reply. He looked forward watching their professor walk in with a stack of papers. He wanted nothing more than to punch Chase in the jaw but he held his desire in as best as he could. Sarah noticed his anger and gently squeezed his hand. He looked at her and she smiled once more. "You ok," she said.

"Yea," he said taking a deep breath. Sarah wasn't convinced but instead of pushing the matter further she just gave him a gentle smile and looked forward reading the agenda on the board.

After class Sarah and Caleb went their separate ways and Caleb met Pogue by the bathroom's. Pogue was leaning against the wall with his head back and his eyes closed. Tyler and Reid came around the corner and met them.

"What's going on?" asked Reid.

"Damn assholes still won't let me see Kate," said Pogue.

"You can see Kate if you want to man, remember you got the power right in your hands," said Reid as his eyes turned black. Caleb grabbed his arm tight and gave him a stern look. Reid smirked and turned his eyes normal and pulled his arm away. "Would you relax Caleb?"

"Relax, you're gonna get us all exposed," he argued.

"Oh come on no one saw,"

"Yea, that's what you think," said Caleb. He pushed past Reid then walked away angrily. Pogue grabbed his bag off the floor and looked at Reid.

"He's right Reid,"

"Yea, yea, Caleb's always right," said Reid sarcastically. He walked away with Tyler following close behind him. Pogue rolled his eyes then went the same way as Caleb had gone.

* * *

Pogue was going crazy with not being able to see Kate. He had gone to the hospital dozens of times trying to get the doctors to let him see her but they wouldn't see reason. Apparently they were convinced that whatever Kate had was contagious and could eventually spread to him if he went in to see her. Pogue was pissed. He ditched school the next day staying locked up in his room. Caleb had called his phone but he didn't answer. He didn't feel like talking to anyone.

Hours later after waking up from a nap he checked his phone and saw it was now 2:30. School was already out and Caleb was probably headed over to see him. He also had one unread text message sent about a minute ago. The number was unknown. Pogue opened the message.

'_She's beautiful when she sleeps, she keeps saying your name though'_ it said.

He knew right then who it was from. He jumped out of bed and ran outside to his bike throwing his helmet to the ground and speeding off. Chase was at the hospital and now he was going to take matters into his own hands and he wasn't going to let anyone stop him. The look in his eyes was hard and full of rage and with each thought of Chase being besides Kate he went even faster.

Then in the distance he saw a figure and noticed it was Chase. He was standing right in the middle of the road, the perfect spot for Pogue to run him over. He tightened his grip on the handles and turned his eyes black increasing the speed of his bike. Chase smirked but stood still not moving an inch. It wasn't until Pogue was just about ten feet away from him that he held his hands in front of him as trying to drive a strong force over to Pogue.

Pogue's eyes widened and before he could react he felt his bike move in a slow motion and lift of the ground. It flipped over in the air and when he tried to free himself from it he realized he couldn't move. He and his bike then landed on the ground hard and he closed his eyes falling unconscious.

When Reid and Tyler found out about the accident from the cops they rushed to the hospital then called Caleb. Caleb was in his car making his way to the dorms where Sarah was packing more stuff and told them he'd be over as soon as he got her. Sarah had just come out of the bathroom when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and Caleb stood there with a sad face on. He told her Pogue had been in an accident. Sarah let him in and sat him on the bed asking what happened.

"The cops said he was speeding and lost control. He broke his neck and two ribs." He told her. Sarah softly gasped and took his hand in hers worried. "It was Chase, I know it was." He looked at her and brought his hand to her cheek. "You're going to have to be careful," he said. Sarah nodded then Caleb leaned in and kissed her. As she kissed him back the door opened and Caleb walked in seeing Sarah kissing him.

"Sarah," he said. She broke the kiss and looked at Caleb who was behind her then looked forward at the Caleb she was just kissing. He smirked then disappeared reappearing in the form of Chase. Sarah moved back scared and suddenly she was pushed into the wall and spiders began to crawl all around her body. Caleb tried to get to her but Chase grabbed his shirt and sent him flying into the bathroom breaking the sink and mirror.

"Oh Caleb, her lips are so soft," he said with a smile on his face. Caleb eyes darkened and he ran forward to strike Chase but Chase held out in his hand causing Caleb to stop. "One move Caleb and they start biting and I know you wouldn't want that. You saw what just a few did to Kate think of how bad hundreds of them could be."

"What do you want," said Caleb trying to resisting the urge to punch him.

"Just to talk," he replied. Caleb turned his eyes back to normal and relaxed giving Chase his full attention.

"That's better,"

"You wanted to talk so talk,"

"The night of the dance, you and me, we settle this. You give me your powers and I let everyone live. The dance is tomorrow, which gives you from now to 8 pm tomorrow to think it over." Chase said. "And just in case you think I'm not being serious…" A red spider with a black dot then appeared and made its way to Sarah's shoulder.

"Chase,"

Chase smirked and the spider bit down into Sarah's skin causing her to let out a loud yell. Caleb then lost control. His eyes turned black and forcefully set Chase in the air pushing him into the door and out to the hall. Chase laughed and slowly picked himself up.

"Don't worry, it won't kill her. I wouldn't bother it though if I were you," he said then quickly disappeared. The spiders vanished and Sarah fell forward into Caleb's arms. He gently rubbed the red mark on her shoulder and held her close to him. He now had a very important decision to make. Without Pogue he would have to take Chase alone and Reid and Tyler weren't strong enough. He would have to come up with a plan and fast before the clock struck eight tomorrow night.


End file.
